onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Avalo Pizarro
| jva=| }} Avalo PizarroOne Piece Manga - Chapter 595, Avalo Pizarro's name romanization is revealed., also known as "Corrupt King", was one of the criminals who was given a life sentence in Level 6 of Impel Down, where their crimes were so atrocious they were effectively erased from history itself. He has been freed by Marshall D. Teach and since then has become a member of the Blackbeard Pirates. Appearance Unlike the other Impel Down escapees (barring Shiliew), he is not dressed in a prisoner's uniform. Instead, he wears a long, patterned fur cape and necklaces. He has many cat-like characteristics: his eyes are slitted like a cat's and his hair is a wild mane, with horns attached to his head via metal plates underneath. His mustache is very large and droopy, sticking out about the same length as his shoulders. He has gauntlets with a spiral design resembling drills which are attached to machine guns on his arms. He is also about the same size and width as others amongst his crew like Blackbeard. Personality So far in all of his appearances, he is always seen smiling, even when attacking Whitebeard. He also seems somewhat nostalgic about things, and has a tendency to say "Nya" at the end of his sentences, the Japanese equivalent of "Meow". He also has quite a desire to become leader, as he was daring enough to ask (albeit in a joking manner) Teach to let him be the captain instead. Abilities and Powers His abilities have not yet been fully defined, but he was powerful enough to be contained in Level 6 of Impel Down when caught by the World Government. It was revealed that he has a machine gun under each arm. Whether or not these are part of a Devil Fruit power or not remains unknown. Another testament to his power is the fact that, when Blackbeard recruited the Level 6 prisoners, he only chose the top ones that could survive when pitted against everyone else in a free-for-all battle. Thus, Pizarro is one of the top four Level 6 prisoners. He has superhuman durability, having taken a direct hit from Sengokus palm shockwave bursts in buddha form and was sent a much farther distance away from the crew along with fellow crewmate Shiliew, and was not really troubled by the attack despite being sent further away. History Past Avalo Pizarro was once one of the most feared criminals in the world, but was eventually caught by the World Government and sentenced to life in Impel Down, Level 6, where he was effectively erased from history. Not much is known about his past otherwise as of yet, aside from his actions being so heinous that the World Government wanted him erased from history. Impel Down Arc When the Blackbeard Pirates invaded Impel Down, Pizarro fought to the death with the inmates of his cell under Marshall D. Teach's orders, and being victorious, was given freedom and was recruited into the Blackbeard Pirates. Marineford Arc After Ace dies, and Whitebeard separates himself from his crew, Blackbeard's crew is revealed to be observing the fighting. Pizarro is introduced along with his fellow inmates, Vasco Shot, Catarina Devon, Sanjuan Wolf and Shiliew. When Blackbeard is struck down by Whitebeard's Bisento, Pizarro attacks Whitebeard with an unidentified device on his arm, with all the members of his crew (with the exception of Wolf). After Whitebeard's death, he helps put the mysterious black cloth over Whitebeard's dead body, as Blackbeard goes under the cloth. He is then shown looking on laughing as Blackbeard demonstrates his new power. Afterwords, he and the other Blackbeard Pirates are attacked by Sengoku in his Buddha form and are sent flying away. He later leaves with the crew when Shanks comes to Marineford. Post-War Arc He is seen with the rest of the Blackbeard Pirates on a flaming island, waiting for the Marines to bring a battleship to exchange for Jewelry Bonney. He says that he could figure out the problem of acquiring a ship and jokingly asks Blackbeard to make him captain. Laffitte casually asks him if he had a death wish, saying that they are the Blackbeard Pirates. Later, when Akainu arrives, Pizarro leaves with the rest of the Blackbeard Pirates, leaving Jewelry Bonney to be captured by the Marines. Trivia * He was the only Level Six prisoner amongst the Blackbeard Pirates not to be mentioned by Emporio Ivankov. He is also the only new recruit to not be wearing a striped prisoner's uniform at the time of his debut. Whether this is a coincidence or not has not been made clear. * His name could be a reference to Spanish conquistador Francisco Pizarro. This however, remains unconfirmed by Oda. * Since debuting in Chapter 575, his arms so far have always been somewhat obscured, though in Chapter 577 it is seen that he has cyborg-like hands or gloves. References Site Navigation de:Avaro Pizarro Category:Pirates Category:Blackbeard Pirates Category:Human Category:Male Category:Impel Down Prisoners Category:Villains Category:Whitebeard War Saga Villains